This invention relates to car seat covers, and more particularly, to a car seat cover for a universal fit.
Car seats come in many varieties of sizes, shapes, and styles. This often makes it difficult to find seat covers that fit well unless they are custom made, which can be expensive. Universal seat covers and seat covers are often low quality and lack the form and fit needed to make them look attractive on the seats. Universal fit generally means the cover can fit most seats, but the fit leaves much to be desired in terms of aesthetics and function. The baggy covers often slide off the seats and over time, and the covers may flatten out of shape.
There exists a need for a universal car seat cover that provides an accurate fit and remains in place while maintaining its shape.